


My Reaper is Wearing Thin

by orphan_account



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: 1k minimum, AlphaBetaBallsack, Angst, Blow Job, Dara - Freeform, F/M, Prompt Fill, RBS fic exchange, Sick Fic, Slash, angsty!Dash, caring!Kara, established relationship!Dara, i wonder who gets it???, pre-hunter era, sick!Dash, stay tuned and find out!, thinker!Dash, worrying!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara was cuddled up to his side, his arm loosely around her. She had lost him in his own thoughts, how was he to tell her he had a major surgery in four days? How was he to tell her that he was dieing? It was obvious, everyone here was dieing, but he was /actually/ dieing. It just did not seem real. How was he to tell her the big bad reaper was wearing him thin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Reaper is Wearing Thin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaBetaBallsack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBetaBallsack/gifts).



> This is for AlphaBetaBallsack i hope you like it babes! I know i suck at dialogue but i tried.... I really really hope you like it!

“Dash?”

“oh, yeah?”

Kara was cuddled up to his side, his arm loosely around her. She had lost him in his own thoughts, how was he to tell her he had a major surgery in four days? How was he to tell her that he was dieing? It was obvious, everyone here was dieing, but he was /actually/ dieing. It just did not seem real. How was he to tell her the big bad reaper was wearing him thin? How was he supposed to tell her he is going /back/ under the knife? Back under the knife when he has no clue what it is even for, why the hell hadn’t McAndrew just told him yet? Why can’t he just figure out how to say it? Hey Kara, in four days time, I may not wake up, for a reason I don’t even know. He just couldn-

“Um, Dash.”

“yeah.”

“Are you even paying attention to me?”

“Yeah, course.”

“Anyway, I was saying….”

Dash was quickly once again consumed in his worries. Maybe he should just cut things off. Unwrap Kara from his side, and tell her he can’t handle this right now. Then later make an announcement to the group. An announcement saying he had surgery in four days time or whenever it was scheduled for. He would explain that he had no clue what it was for. He would want rather push Kara away then lose her himself, let her hurt of rejection then loss. He may seem sort of shallow to someone he didn’t know, he is known as /The Player/ but Dash was a thinker. He decided he would rather feel rejection than losing someone to death. With rejection it is over, with death there is a /what could have been/.

Kara knew that Dash had  been getting worse, and as the angst build up continued, the bombshell she protected herself with broke down. The perfect, Victoria Secret model, cheerleading, coke doing, plastic encased bombshell was shattering.

***-***-***-***flashback*

Dash was doing a goofy little dance in front of Kara, alone together, her sitting on his bed, as Leo hobbled by they payed no mind. Dash saw her joy in it, saw she thought he was funny and the fact that that smile was coming purely from him, he loved. His condition was semi-stable, and she was just in the beginning stages of hers, it was well, they were well, well for a failing heart and lung, but still, somehow, well. Well enough as two kids that could maybe, just maybe make each other truly breathe and truly love for the first time. Pretty well for never having the chance to before. He decided he liked that smile, and that needed to make it again.

***-***-***-***realtime*

This /bombshell/ she crawls into, she broke it down at the worst time. This is what makes a terrible decision flow through Dash’s veins, through his bones, making him squeeze Kara tighter, and kiss her firmer, and tell her about the surgery. He lets himself fall deep. She lets herself cry, and lets him hold her tighter, and lets him kiss her firmer. Dash knows it is dumb, but he is just a kid thats never been able to breathe.

***-***-***-***

“So, why are we on the roof”

That was pretty much what everyone was asking, meaning Leo, Jordi, and Emma. Charlie was definitely thinking it though, Leo stopped bye, filled him in. Whether it was to help his own processing, or to have Charlie’s back, or a strong mix of both, no one has to know. Dash, with his natural charisma, stood right up in front of everyone, fearlessly. (*que the Taylor Swift*) He had already told the hardest person to, and now she was watching him expectantly, waiting for his speech.

“Listen up, three days from now I am going back under, this is when the Red Banders need to be their strongest. I, naturally, the leader, may not wake up, so, I need you all to promise to band together whether or not I am here to see it.”

Thats when Leo starts shouting. Leo reminds him that he /will/ wake up. Leo reminds him that the Red Banders will always band together, and that Dash is one, and will be around for much, much longer than three days. Jordi backs him up, and with that comes Emma, they all remind Dash to stay strong and hold their bands tight and maybe Leo teared up a bit but no one has to know, and cried a lot to Charlie, but no one has to know. After it is all said and done Kara pulls him aside while everyone else retreats to their rooms.

“That was really...brave” Kara scraps up, this kind of thing is really hard for her.

“Thanks.” Dash responds, but everything he has to say comes from his eyes. If Kara gets on her knees that night and Dash is beyond okay with it, then no one has to know that either. If Kara tells dash that if he wants more he has to wake the fuck up in three days, and Dash says he will, then no one has to know that any more than anything else they don’t.  

***-***-***-***

Two days. That is the first thing Dash thought to himself. /Two/ days. Not four, not three, but /two/, just two. He immediately goes to text Kara, but is interrupted by Leo at his door.

“Don’t even /think/ about texting Kara, it’s bro day.”

***-***-***-***

“Dash.”

“uhhh…”

“Dash, babe, get up.”

Kara woke up early to get Dash up, she wants to spend the whole day with him.

“Listen I….”

“What Dash?”

“So this whole taking it slow thin-”

“Anything.”

“What. Kara.”

“I mean it, I want you to go into surgery happy, and just in case-”

Kara was interrupted by Dash’s lips, assuming that meant what she wanted, she reached for her top button. Almost got the fir-

“Kara, as I was saying, I think we should, maybe, go a little. A little slower.”

“Then why did you-”

“To get you to listen. It isn’t you Kara, I just might not be here tomorrow, and I don’t, I don’t want to leave you here feeling taken advantage of.”

***-***-***-***

“This surgery will take about six hours, assuming all goes well.” McAndrew starts the pre-surgery talk.

“Doc, I know, I did my homework, give me the gas.”

***-***-***-***

Five hours and twenty one minutes. Five hours and twenty minutes. Five hours and nineteen minutes. Five hours and eighteen minutes. Five hours and seventeen minutes. Five hours and sixteen minutes. Five hours and fifteen minutes. Five hours and fourteen minutes. Five hours and thirteen minutes. Five Hours and twelve min-

“Kara, go to your room, go talk to Charlie.”

“Jackso-”

“/Now/”

“You are the bitchy-food-giving-monkey, aren’t you?.”

***-***-***-***

“I’m sorry Kara, the surgery went over, Jordi is staking out right now in case he comes out anyway.” Leo pants, he ran the whole way, well, tried at least.

***-***-***-***

“Good morning Dash, you made it.” McAndrew welcomes.

***-***-***-***

The Red Banders were all celebrating on the rooftop, as always after some victory, small or large. Kara and Charlie seemed to have some connection, but no one was complaining about the mysterious and free beer.

“A toast to our leader!”

*clink*

“So, Dash, what was your memory?” Leo inquired.

“My what?” Dash played dumb.

“The one happiest memory you could think of right before you went under, the one you choose to think about the whole surgery.” Jordi explained.

“Well, if I am to tell you the truth and not some grass fed BS, it was this one time I was dancing and acting goofy in front of this one hottie. She smiled and I knew. It was Kara.”

*collective sobs*

***-***-***-***

Once again Dash and Kara were left alone on the roof that night, and Dash needs to make a confession.

“If I told you what I said my memory was earlier wasn’t exactly the whole truth, would you kill me?”

“Depends….”

“So maybe I threw in a little bit of the action I got right here in this very spot, all alone, with you.”  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ishiphappy.tumblr.com  
> *insert cat heart eye emoji*  
> please kudos and comment! any constructive criticism or comments are so so so welcomed!
> 
> ohhh and you may have noticed i'm currently lacking a Beta so, if you're up for it, lets talk!


End file.
